culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1980 in film
The following is an overview of events in 1980 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1980 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events * May 21 – The Empire Strikes Back is released and is the biggest grosser of the year (just as its predecessor, Star Wars, was three years prior). * May 23 - The Shining is released. Notable for being the first "epic" horror film. It has since become one of the most referenced and popular films of all time. * June 20 – The Blues Brothers is released and in addition to becoming one of the top-grossing films of the year it also became the first feature film to be based on characters created on Saturday Night Live. * November 19 – Heaven's Gate becomes one of the biggest box office bombs of all-time and its colossal failure bankrupts United Artists. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Ordinary People :Best Director: Robert Redford '- ''Ordinary People' :'Best Actor: '''Robert De Niro – Raging Bull :Best Actress: Sissy Spacek – Coal Miner's Daughter :Best Supporting Actor: Timothy Hutton – Ordinary People :Best Supporting Actress: Mary Steenburgen – Melvin and Howard :Best Foreign Language Film: Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears (Москва Слезам Не Верит), directed by Vladimir Menshov, USSR Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Ordinary People :Best Actor: Robert De Niro – Raging Bull :Best Actress: Mary Tyler Moore – Ordinary People :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Coal Miner's Daughter :Best Actor: Ray Sharkey – The Idolmaker :Best Actress: Sissy Spacek – Coal Miner's Daughter :Other :Best Director: Robert Redford – Ordinary People :Best Foreign Language Film: Tess, United Kingdom :Golden Globe Award for World film favourite male: Roger Moore – :Golden Globe Award for World film favourite female: Jane Fonda – Golden Raspberry Awards: :Worst Picture: Can't Stop the Music :Worst Director: Robert Greenwald – Xanadu :Worst Actor: Neil Diamond – The Jazz Singer :Worst Actress: Brooke Shields – The Blue Lagoon :Worst Supporting Actor: John Adames – Gloria; Laurence Olivier – The Jazz Singer :Worst Supporting Actress: Amy Irving – Honeysuckle Rose Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :All That Jazz, directed by Bob Fosse, United States :Kagemusha, 影武者 (Shadow Warrior), directed by Akira Kurosawa, Japan Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Atlantic City, directed by Louis Malle, USA / Canada / France :Gloria, directed by John Cassavetes, United States Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Heartland, directed by Richard Pearce, United States :Palermo or Wolfsburg (Palermo oder Wolfsburg), directed by Werner Schroeter, West Germany Notable films released in 1980 #The Shining Births *January 7 - Hele Kõrve, Estonian actress and singer *January 17 – Zooey Deschanel, American singer-songwriter and actress *January 18 - Estelle, British singer, songwriter, record producer and actress *February 12 – Christina Ricci, American actress *March 9 – Matthew Gray Gubler, American actor *April 8 – Carrie Savage, American voice actress *April 13 ** Colleen Clinkenbeard, American voice actress ** Kelli Giddish, American actress *April 26 ** Jordana Brewster, American actress ** Channing Tatum, American actor *May 8 ** Jasen Fisher, American former child actor ** Kimberlee Peterson, American actress *May 22 - Evelin Võigemast, Estonian actress *June 23 – Melissa Rauch, American actress and comedian *June 24 – Minka Kelly, American actress *July 3 – Olivia Munn, American actress *July 6 – Eva Green, French actress *July 18 – Kristen Bell, American actress *August 26 **Chris Pine, American actor **Macaulay Culkin, American actor *September 9 – Michelle Williams, American actress *October 14 – Ben Whishaw, English actor *October 29 – Ben Foster, American actor *November 12 – Ryan Gosling, Canadian actor *December 3 – Anna Chlumsky, American actress *December 19 **Jake Gyllenhaal, American actor **Marla Sokoloff, American actress *December 30 – Eliza Dushku, American actress Notable deaths Film debuts *Adam Baldwin – My Bodyguard *Drew Barrymore – Altered States *Jennifer Beals – My Bodyguard *Pierce Brosnan – The Long Good Friday *Robbie Coltrane – Flash Gordon *Joan Cusack – My Bodyguard *Willem Dafoe – Heaven's Gate *Tony Danza – The Hollywood Knights *Neil Diamond – The Jazz Singer *Charles Fleischer – Die Laughing *Michael J. Fox – Midnight Madness *Peter Gallagher – The Idolmaker *Tom Hanks – He Knows You're Alone *Linda Hunt – Popeye *William Hurt – Altered States *Timothy Hutton – Ordinary People *Jeremy Irons – Nijinsky *Ralph Macchio – Up the Academy *William H. Macy – Somewhere in Time *Christopher McDonald – The Hearse *Cathy Moriarty – Raging Bull *David Morse – Inside Moves *Cynthia Nixon – Little Darlings *Catherine O'Hara – Deadly Companion *Terry O'Quinn – Heaven's Gate *Joe Pantoliano – The Idolmaker *Dolly Parton – 9 to 5 *Michelle Pfeiffer – The Hollywood Knights *Paul Reubens – Pray TV *Sharon Stone – Stardust Memories *David Strathairn – Return of the Secaucus 7 *John Turturro – Raging Bull *Dianne Wiest – It's My Turn *Robin Williams – Popeye *Bruce Willis – The First Deadly Sin *Sean Young – Jane Austen in Manhattan See also * List of American films of 1980 * List of British films of 1980 * List of French films of 1980 * List of German films of the 1980s * List of Bollywood films of 1980 * List of Italian films of 1980 * List of Japanese films of 1980 * List of Swedish films of the 1980s Notes References Category:Years in film Category:1980 in film